The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
A pressing flat spring and a reinforcing beam disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-329167 fix a semiconductor module in a pressing state against a heat sink or a radiator plate. In detail, the semiconductor module is disposed on the heat sink or the radiator plate. The pressing flat spring is disposed on the semiconductor module. The reinforcing beam for reinforcing the pressing flat spring is disposed on the pressing flat spring. A plurality of screw through holes are formed on the semiconductor module. Screws passing through the screw through holes fix the reinforcing beam to the heat sink or the radiator plate. Due to the fastening of the screws, the pressing flat spring urges the semiconductor module toward the heat sink or the radiator plate.
With the structure described above, dedicated screws are required for fixing the semiconductor module to the heat sink or the radiator plate. Furthermore, it is necessary to provide the screw through holes on the semiconductor module.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a semiconductor device capable of easily fixing a semiconductor module and a cooling unit to the semiconductor device.